Previous art for radar detectors typically use a single radar mounted above the vehicle (on the side of the roadway or directly above it) to detect the motion of vehicles. As such, these are motion detectors and not presence detectors. Also, previous radar detectors consume large amounts of energy because they are far from the vehicles they are trying to detect.